Bare our Fangs, Tuck in Our Tails
by ConDRAGdictiON
Summary: Larxene has suddenly died, and Xemnas has found a new replacement. Problem is, her attitude and abilities are almost too unique... And what happens when members develop feelings? Warning: times of random Future AxelXOC
1. Enter New Number 12

New number xii

I do not own Kingdom Hearts II in any way, shape or form, nor Gameboy. Well I have gameboys, but…you know what I mean.

Chapter 1: Enter New #12

"C'mon Roxas! Get yer rear in gear!" Axel banged on his friend's door.

"Whaaaat?" an aggravated voice answered.

"Get your ass out here! We're havin' a meeting!"

"Why?"

"Are you kidding! It's for Larxene's replacement!"

"That's TODAY!" Roxas swung open the door.

"Yeah, so C'MON!" Axel said sternly.

Unfortunate…accidents…lead to Larxene's demise. Okay, I killed her off for no reason, so what?

"As you all know, Number 12, Larxene, died for unknown reasons," Xemnas started, "and we need a replacement."

"_Why_ do we need a replacement, again?" Saix asked.

"Because! We're Organization XIII! We can't be Organization XIII with 12 members! It's unethical. Don't argue with me again."

Saix rolled his eyes and rested his cheek on his fist.

"Besides, the replacement I found would be of great use to us, much more than Larxene."

"You already _found_ someone?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes, and she's very eager to say hello."

"She!" the room echoed.

"Yes, it just so happens that Larxene's replacement is a girl. Get over it. She's been very patient waiting for us."

A giant platform was raised so the Organization could see better. A black-hooded person, like them, sat in the middle, with a Gameboy in her hands.

"That's right, bitch! You goin' down!"

"Ahem?" Xemnas tried to get her attention.

"No! Stop! YOU DRUNK BASTARD!"

"Ahem!"

"Huh?" she turned her head around. "WHOA!" she dropped the Gameboy. "Dude! How'd you all get up that high!"

Did I mention they were all in the really Tall-Chair Room?

"Oh, yes, she seems _very_ useful," Luxord scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean you BRITISH BASTARD!" she fumed.

"She has a bit of a temper…" Xemnas added.

"That was probably noted," Zexion crossed his arms.

"Please forgive Luxord, my dear. He doesn't know what he speaks of."

"Done!" she made the okay sign.

"We gonna call 'er She or does 'she' have a name?" Demyx asked.

"My bad!" she pulled her hood down, "I'm Xenay!"

"Xemnas, what's so special about her? She's no older than Roxas!" Xaldin sneered.

"HEY!" the two yelled.

"Xenay, please show us all your gift," he prompted.

"Awright! Here goes!" she threw the black cloak to the side, and pushed her dark brown hair back. Frankly, her look all together was gothic. She had on a black shirt with a green dragon on it, and black goth pants with chains and rings all over it to match. She cracked her knuckles, which wore gloves with the tips cut off.

"This oughtta be good," Marluxia said sarcastically.

End Chapter 1


	2. Anthonius

Chapter Two: Anthonius

Xenay reached out, as if grabbing something. With both hands, she back on…nothing.

"Great, we have a mime," Lexeaus fake praised.

"Come…on…" she grunted, pulling harder. "Get out here!"

"Scratch that, a crazy peson," Vexen corrected. The rest of the Organization, except for Xemnas, laughed.

"That's it," Xenay breathed. With all the strength she could muster, she tugged one last time.

Xemnas smiled as the room gasped.

"I win!" Xenay said cheerily, holding onto a huge blood-red leash. It was a foot long, taught in the air.

"What's going on?" Axel stared, puzzled at the mid-air object.

"That's it, c'mon!" she began to walk backwards slowly. "Alright everyone, at this point, I'd like all to remain calm and refrain from screaming," Xenay sounded like flight attendant.

Like the leash, a clawed hand stepped onto the platform, which was attached to an arm. A dragonish head appeared, hissing and snarling. Another arm came out.

When half of its body was visable, Xemnas said clearly: "Welcome the Creature from the Secret Dimension!"

Obviously, the Organization was not made from a bunch of pussies, but c'mon. It was a giant dragon.

"Anyone with an apology, raise your hand and I'll gladly accept it!" Xenay called out.

Everyone raised their hand but Xemnas.

"Thank you!"

"Now you all understand. Xenay has the ability to call forth a nightmarish creature from a dimension no but she can see. Not only that, but open a portal to it wherever she wants."

"And he only listens to _me_!" she added proudly.

"Yes," Xemnas laughed, "but if you don't mind, does 'he' have a name? I've never had a chance to ask you."

"It's probably something stupid like Fang," Roxas rolled his eyes.

Xenay yanked on the leash, "Down." The dragon obeyed, lying on its stomach. "Anthonius," she stroked the tip of its snout.

"Anthonius…" Xemnas said, thinking about it.

"Or Anthony…for short. Whichever you prefer."

"Xenay, Anthonius…" he opened his arms, "welcome to Organization XIII."


	3. Are you Really Nobody?

Chapter Three: Are You Really Nobody?

Just as a reminder: don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor Gameboy…(although I own many of the actual thing…)

Xenay had just finished packing when she heard voices from outside her room.

"Can you believe this? We gotta be nice to that 10 year-old or we're dead!"

"All because of her damn dragon. If it wasn't for that, I'd-"

"HEY!"

Xigbar and Xaldin turned around. "O-oh, hi, Xenay," Xigbar stuttered.

"Don't you 'o-oh, hi, Xenay,' me!"

"Why are you mad?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You two hate me and were gonna pretend you didn't!" she growled.

"We wouldn't do that!" Xaldin waved his hands.

"Well you know what?" Xenay thrusted her hand forward, grabbing something.

"OH SHIT NO!" Xigbar and Xaldin yelled.

"ATTENTION ALL ORGANIZATION XIII MEMBERS!" Xenay shouted into a megaphone that literally came out of nowhere. "I COULD CARE LESS WETHER ANY OF YOU HATED ME OR NOT! I'M NOT GONNA USE ANTHONIUS JUST TO GET BACK AT SOMEONE WHO'S CALLED ME A FEW NAMES OR WHATEVER! SO IF I CATCH ANYONE FAKING NICE TO ME…" she cranked the volume and screamed in front of Xigbar and Xaldin, "I'LL GO NINJA ON THEIR ASS! Thank you," she tossed the megaphone into an invisible portal.

"You're psychotic!" Xaldin spat.

"Ah, thank you. You obviously got my message."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Xaldin yelled.

"I hate it when people don't act themselves just to please others. Makes me sick."

"So you SCREAMED IN A MEGAPHONE!" the two raged.

"It got through to you, right? Plus you can hate me all you want now."

"We only hated you because we thought we had to be nice!" Xaldin shouted.

"Well now you can hate me for giving you a migraine. Besides, the message was for everyone," Xenay returned to her room.

"Are you really a Nobody?"

"Huh?" she turned around.

Roxas stood with crossed arms, "Cuz there's no way you are. You're too crazy."

"Music to my ears…Who're you again?"

"Roxas."

"Well, Roxas, yes, I am. 100 Nobody!…Wait…"

"You must've left all your brain with your original body."

"I hope you're just trying to joke around and not start something."

"What if I am?" he frowned.

"I'll go NINJA ON YO ASS!" Xenay balanced on one leg in a ninja stance.

Roxas tried his best not to laugh, but couldn't help it. "What is wrong with you?" he said in between his laughter.

"Everything," she got out of her stance.

"Yeah, okay. I really wasn't trying to start anything."

"I know," Xenay sat on her bed in her room.

"Really? How?" Roxas stuck his head in.

She took out her Gameboy, "You're eyes told me."

End Chapter Three


	4. More Abilities?

Chapter Four: More Abilities?

Still don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own Xenay. She is MY character! Oh, and yes, still don't own the rights to Gameboy.

"Wait, what?" Roxas came over to Xenay.

"Your eyes told me," she repeated.

"One more time."

"Your…eyes…told…me. I don't get what's so hard about that," she continued playing her gameboy.

"Further explain," Roxas said, puzzled.

"Oooh, you want an explanation…" Xenay didn't look up.

"That _would_ help."

"Hard to understand…it's something I've been able to do since I was…well…_was_. How do I put it…" she tried to muster an answer. "Sit down, this might take a while," she pointed to the end of her bed. "Okay, you know when someone's trying to tell a story or trying to explain something…"

"Yeah," he knew the feeling well at the moment.

"It's like you _skip_ all of that, and you just…know. If I can glance into someone's eyes, perfectly timed anyway, I know about them," Xenay finally finished.

"So you…know all about me now?" Roxas said a little embarrassed and scared.

"Not necessarily. Just…current actions."

"Ohh…so just…current actions? Like at that precise moment when I was pretending to be a jerk?"

"Exactly, and if you _had_ been serious, I would've just kicked your ass."

"Oh really?" Roxas crossed his arms.

"Yes, I just like to pretend to be ninja. It's fun."

"I don't think there's any Nobody like you."

"You kiddin? There's no living creatures like me… Bitch!" The last comment was directed to gameboy.

It's been a few days since Xenay had joined the Organization, and already, she was bored. So, being the little hell-raiser she was, she would keep herself busy by pranking anyone in sight. It wouldn't have been so bad if Xemnas hadn't granted Xenay with the power of electricity…

2 days ago…

"Xenay, since you _are_ replacing Larxene, you are here by given full access to the power of Electricity."

"SA-WEET! What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I get a stone or a pendant, or some object to control electricity?"

"No, that's about it."

"How do I use it?"

"Not sure."

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he patted her head and walked off.

Now…

The point was, still is, everyone was long past losing patience.


	5. Attempt Friendship

Chapter Five: Attempt Friendship

Hey, guess what? Don't own KH. Is this getting annoying? Should I stop? Oh well…

"Why don't you go outside and play!" Marluxia asked angrily.

"Dude, how old do you think I am?" Xenay stared up at him.

"Find something else to do besides pranking us!" Vexen yelled.

"It's not even pranking! You're shocking us!" Xigbar added.

"Without warning," she pointed out.

"So!"

"That makes it a prank."

"Play you're video games!" Xaldin suggested.

"Finished them."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Go draw!" Lexeaus tried.

"Filled up all my books."

"All your books!"

"All my books."

"Play Solitaire," Luxord handed Xenay a deck of cards. "Can't get us there."

"I hate card games," she offered the deck back.

"But…but…it's Solitaire…" he took them back.

"Fine, I'll find something else to do!" she walked off. "You're all just no fun!"

"Solitaire's fun!"

"Let it go, Luxord," Xaldin said.

Xenay had to admit, shocking people just wasn't her thing. Too easy and not enough danger.

She stumbled across a library. "Hm, I wonder if I can still read…" she entered. Her video game-playing religion forbid her to touch books.

"Why do you guys gotta be mean to the kid?" Demyx approached the group.

"Are you kidding! She's been driving us all nuts!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Every 10 minutes we get shocked, and it's because that brat can't keep herself entertained!" Vexen shouted.

"That's just mean. You didn't even ask her side of the story."

"Doesn't matter now," Xigbar shrugged as everyone went their separate ways.

Demyx remembered when he first joined, everyone always pushed him around, called him names, and didn't take him seriously. They still did that, but not as much since Xenay came. You could have said he had sympathy for her.

"Nobodies can't feel sympathy, right? Maybe we can…" Demyx pushed open the giant door to the library.

"Wonder if they have a manga section…" Xenay wandered around for a little bit. She spotted somebody sitting alone at a table, reading a book.

It was true that she didn't care if anyone was nice to her or not, but it seemed that everyone _did_ in fact hate her. She wasn't sure about Roxas; he was neutral at the moment. Xenay was beginning to feel lonely, and wanted a friend. She didn't know this guy so maybe she had a shot at making him her friend.

"Hi!" she sat down next to him.

Startled at first, she said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uhh…let's see…Xaldin…Marluxia…Xigbar…Vexen…Lexeaus…and crazy British man…told me I can't shock anyone anymore. So I came in here to find something to do. What's your name?"

"Saix," he said almost glaring, "now go away."

End Chapter Five


	6. We Feel Different Things

Chapter Six: We Feel Different Things

This chapter might be a little longer than normal…

Xenay tilted her head, "Wow, I've only just met you and you hate me already."

"I never said that…" he went back to reading.

"But you do," Xenay couldn't resist poking his head; _that_ was her true calling.

"At the moment I'm just getting _really annoyed_," Saix growled.

She pulled her hand back and sighed, "I should have never joined…"

"What?" Saix moved his eyes to the seat beside him, but no one was there. As he glanced around, a new feeling sank into him…guilt, possibly? "But…I can't…feel…"

Xenay sighed, staring at the floor as she walked. _'What's the point of me being here if I just get people mad?'_

"Hey, kid!" Demyx stood in front of her. "How crazy are you!" he laughed, impressed at the same time.

"Huh?"

"Do you know who that was?"

"Saix?"

"Saix, the Berserker! Get him mad, and you might as well be dead! And you _poked_ him!"

"Berserker? He didn't get that mad…he _was_, but he didn't go crazy…" Xenay pondered this.

"You're okay, kid!" I'm Demyx," he pointed to himself, "Stick with me and you'll be okay."

"You mean you don't hate me? YAY!" she jumped up.

"Energetic, crazy, perky…yeah. I can see us being friends."

Around noon, there was a knock at Xenay's door. With messed up hair and slightly smudged eyeliner from the day before, she opened the door, yawning. "Hello?" she said lazily.

"Uh…hi," Saix stood uncomfortably. "Did I wake you?" The answer was a bit obvious.

A raggedy stuffed dog hung from one of her arms, "Yeah, but that's okay…" she yawned again, "Saix. Wait…are you still mad at me?"

"No, but that's why I'm here. This is hard for me to say, so-"

"Hey Saix! Xenay, you guys ready for training?"

"Demyx, you interrupted Saix. That's not nice," she wagged a finger.

"Forget it," he mumbled and left.

"What was that about?" Demyx scratched his head.

"Dunno. What were you saying?"

"Twice every week we train to get stronger."

"How?"

"We fight each other."

"Ah, when is it?"

"1:30."

"1:30! It's 12:15 now!" Xenay yelped, running back in her room.

"So?" Demyx followed.

"I only have an hour and 15 to get ready!" she yelled from her bathroom, turning the shower on.

Demyx blinked and noticed the stuffed dog on the bed. Sitting criss-crossed, he held and examined it. "What's the big deal?"

The door swung open, "DROP THE DOG!"

"Eep!" he let it hit the bed.

The door slammed, "And it's a big deal because it is!"

She came out 20 minutes later, only in a towel. "DEMYX! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

"I thought you wanted me to stay!"

"Why would you think that!"

"I don't know!"

"LEAVE!"

"But I'm bored!"

"I don't care, GO!" she pointed to the door.

"Can't you get dressed in the bathroom?"

"Oh my god, FINE!" she grabbed some clothes from her drawer and returned to the bathroom.

"What's your problem, you HORNY BASTARD!" Xenay hit him with her hair dryer.

"Ow! I'm not a bastard!" Demyx rubbed his head.

"So you admit you're horny!" she yelled over the hot wind.

"I'm a guy, what do ya expect!"

"I thought we were just friends!"

"We are! But do you know what it's like to be a guy, constantly around other guys!"

"No! And to be honest, I don't care!" she stopped the machine.

"BITCH!" Demyx hadn't realized the blow dryer had stopped. "Are you done now?"

"I never said you had to stay, Demy-chan. By all means, go."

"I can't stupid. I gotta show you wehre the Training Room is!" he said, then thought, _'Did she call me Demy-chan?' _

"Oh…" Xenay said applying new eyeliner.

"You goth?"

"Sure."

"What's that mean?"

"Call me whatever you want. I just like the look of the clothes," she finished.

"Oh, so you're a Poser."

"NO! I AM NOT A FUCKING POSER! POSERS TRY TO POSE AS WHAT THEY AREN'T, TRYING TO CONVINCE OTHERS THEY REALLY ARE THAT WAY, AND THAT'S NOT MY OBJECTIVE AT ALL!" Xenay exploded, death gripping Demyx's coat collar.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" he tried to pull back.

"Uh, everything alright in here?" Axel poked his head in.

"Oh, uh…fine!" Xenay let go and smiled innocently.

"Guys better get going. Training's gonna start soon," he left.

"Ehhhh…" she sighed heavily.

"Oh my god," Demyx stared down at her.

"What?"

"You have a crush on Axel!" he pointed.

End Chapter Six


	7. Begin Training

Chapter Seven: Begin Training

I don't own Circus Circus…something new to say this time.

"SH! Keep it down!" Xenay flailed her arms.

"No wonder you were freakin'! You wanted to look pretty for Aaaaaxel!" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Tell him or ANYone else, you're Anthony's new chew toy!" she threatened.

"Hello!" he poked her head, "friend here!"

"You won't tell?"

"Nah. But remember, there's a reason it's called a crush; you get crushed in the end."

"That's if they find out. And he won't," Xenay left her room.

Demyx sighed, "But they always find out…somehow."

"The rules are simple, my dear. All you must do is fight your opponent until you can't. If you can withstand longer than your opponent, then you win. Do you understand?" Xemnas asked.

"Yep, let's get it on!"

"That is the main objective, you see. You may use any weapon or tactic to win."

"Alright, let's go!"

"I choose each pair of opponents at random. The first: Demyx vs. Luxord," Xemnas announced.

"Ooh, Demy-chan," Xenay grabbed his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Kick his ass."

"Gladly! You can see my awesome water abilities to!" Demyx stood in front of Luxord.

"Have you chosen your weapons?" Xemnas asked the two.

"My cards, of course."

"My Sitar."

"His wha?" Xenay cocked her head.

"Sitar, it lets him control water," Axel explained. "Looks like a giant guitar. Stupid."

"…Oh." She couldn't stop starring at him.

"I love you."

"What?" he said startled.

"Nothing. Oh my god, it's Circus Circus!" Xenay pointed in a random direction.

"What? Not again! I keep telling them I'm not a fuckin' clown!" Axel ran away.

"Whew…" she wiped her forehead with her wristband.

"Quit turning me into a damn die!" Demyx hopped around.

"Never!"

He returned to normal, "That's it!" and knocked Luxord out with his Sitar.

"Winner, Demyx!"

"WHOOO!" Xenay cheered.

"Next up, Roxas vs. Xaldin."

"Good luck, Rox-chan!" she cheered again.

"Um…thanks," Roxas said, a little confused.

In the end, Roxas won. Third match was Marluxia vs. Vexen, Marluxia being the victor. Then Lexeaus vs. Zexion, Zexion winning. Second to last match was Xigbar vs. Saix.

"Holy hell of God!" Xenay's jaw dropped as she watched Saix.

"Told ya, never make 'im mad! Or fight 'im," Demyx added.

"Winner: Saix!" Xemnas exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Saix, where'd you learn to fight like that!"

Saix halted when passing her, "You cannot be taught to fight the way I do." He continued walking.

"Oh…well, you kick ass either way!"

"…Thanks…"

Everyone (that was conscious) was stunned. "What the hell did you to him!" Demyx's eyes were wide.

"What?"

"Saix…never…EVER thanks ANYONE. No matter what!"

"I'm just special!" Xenay smiled.

"Apparently."

"Last match…"

"Wait a minute…I haven't fought yet. And neither has-"

"Xenay vs. Axel!"

"FUCK."

End Chapter


	8. Fang of Dragon, Tail of Dog

Chapter Eight: Fang of Dragon, Tail of Dog

Ah, the origin of my name is revealed.

Next chapter and a half are gonna have some action, just a heads up

"Don't worry about it. Just have fun," Demyx reassured, pushing her forward.

"Weapons of choice?" Xemnas asked.

"My chakrim."

"Fang of Dragon, and Tail of Dog."

Xemnas and Axel blinked at her. "What, my dear, are those?"

"You'll see."

"Ooh, mystery weapons, nice," Axel made a toothy grin.

"So hot…"

"What?"

"It's so hot, isn't it? I mean, really. It's burning up in here," Xenay covered up.

"You're talking to a pyromaniac here."

"Alright, begin!" Xemnas stepped out of the area.

Axel put his hands up to the side, and grabbed a huge red chakrim in each one. "Where're your mystery weapons, Xenay?" he smirked.

"Don't worry about it!" she smiled.

"Alright fine!" he threw a chakrim at her.

"Anthonius!" she called, grabbing something in the air.

"Oh shit!" Axel cursed, expecting the giant dragon.

But instead, Xenay pulled out a sword, with the handle resembling a dragon's hand. The blade shot out of the 'palm'. Xenay hit the chakrim back; Axel caught it. "Behold! Fang of Dragon!" she swung it to her side.

"Impressive. But can you beat me!" Axel raced to her.

Xenay dodged, and rolled away. She stood back up. "Anthony!" She shouted, grabbing behind her.

"What…" Axel said, puzzled.

Xenay revealed another sword, this one with the blade curved, and cut like a furry dog's tail.

"Tail of Dog?" Axel guessed.

"You got it!"

"Well it's not enough!" he yelled, throwing fire at her.

"Gah!" she ducked. "Dude! That wasn't cool! And don't make a gay joke about that statement, please."

"You should talk less and fight more!" Axel ignored and blasted more fire at her.

"HOLY HELL!" Xenay dodged.

"My money's on Axel," Roxas said.

"Shut up! Xenay'll pick up in a sec! You'll see!" Demyx reassured.

"C'mon! Do something!" Axel shouted. The two of them were pushing their weapons against each others.

"FINE!" she screamed in a sudden fit of rage. Her pupils turned to slits.

"X…Xenay?"

She used her strength to push Axel's chakrims to the side, then elbowed his chin.

Axel stumbled back, "What the-"

Xenay swung both her swords at him, catching him off guard.

Now Axel was on the defensive.

End Chapter


	9. What Just Happened?

Chapter Nine: What Just Happened?

Good sir knights, I do not owneth Kingdom Hearts nor Sword in the Stone…ith

Axel and Xenay were at the point of quick attacks and blocks; Xenay attacking, Axel blocking.

'_Where the hell did all this come from?_' he stumbled back.

She glared at him with her slitted eyes, holding her swords in a fighting stance. "What's the matter Axel? Why don't you fight back?"

'_If you weren't so fuckin' fast…I would'_, he answered silently.

Once again, they clashed weapons, but differently this time. Xenay had weaved part of her blades through the openings of Axel's chakrims. She laughed as Axel realized what would happen.

"Oh shi-"

Xenay threw the chakrim over her shoulder using her swords. She slashed the swords across Axel's chest. Luckilly, he had backed up enough in time just for his jacket to get cut. He created a ring of fire around Xenay to buy some time. He made for his weapons. Axel was about to pick them up, when he got kicked in the jaw. He fell onto his back, holding his face.

"Stupid little fuck. Forget about my portals?"

Axel lifted his head, but stopped at the feeling of cold steel on his neck.

Xenay was straddling his waist to prevent his escape.

"Winner, Xenay!" Xemnas announced.

But she didn't move, nor did her blades.

"Very impressive. You can get off me now," Axel said.

Her slit eyes grew angry. She made a low growling noise that turned into an outraged yell. Xenay held her swords up, then thrusted them down.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelped.

Axel's heart pounded as Xenay fell limp on top of him. Not because of that, mind you, but because of the fact that her swords had stabbed the ground right next to his head. "I can't breathe…or move. Will someone please get her off me?"

Demyx ran over and picked her up bridal style. "Yo! Xenay! Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Axel! You okay!"

"Let's see…still can't breathe…MOVE THE FUCKING SWORDS!" he commanded.

Tried as he did, Roxas couldn't budge the swords at all. "They're stuck!"

"Move it, kid. Obviously you need muscle to move 'em!" Marluxia pushed Roxas out of the way. He gripped both handles and pulled. Same result.

"Heh. Sword in the stone," Demyx laughed.

"You wanna try this!" Marluxia shouted.

"I would…if I didn't have an unconscious girl in my arms," he shrugged, still holding Xenay.

Axel wriggled out from between the swords, "If those things were IN me, I'D be dead by dead by now!"

"It's not our fault! The swords won't move!" Roxas said defensively.

"That's not what I meant! Besides, how hard is it to pull a simple sword out of the GROUND!" he yanked Tail of Dog out of the floor.

Xenay's body made an immediate twitch.

"Xenay? You awake?" Demyx blinked.

Fang of Dragon disappeared, followed by Tail of Dog out of Axel's hand.

"Alright, this is just getting weird…" Zexion put a finger on his temple and shook his head.

"First Xenay loses it, and almost kills Axel…" Marluxia started.

"And the swords get stuck and only Axel can move 'em," Roxas added.

"Then they mysteriously disappear…" Demyx finished.

"Who cares about the stupid swords?" Axel shouted. "What the hell happened back there? Xenay went crazy! I almost fucking died!"

"C'mon, she wasn't actually trying to kill you," Demyx said.

"She BARELY missed my head!"

"She was just faking you out!" the two argued.

"Axel, Demyx, silence," Xemnas finally intervened.

"Why should I! _She's_ the one who went crazy!" Axel pointed.

"_She_ is also knocked unconscious." He turned to Demyx, "I will take her to the Recovery Room with the others."

Demyx nodded and carefully set Xenay in Xemnas's arms.

End Chapter


End file.
